


Do what I want

by Bagyra, WTF_Frostiron_2019



Series: WTF Frostiron 2019: мини (от R до NC-17) [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Size Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagyra/pseuds/Bagyra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Frostiron_2019/pseuds/WTF_Frostiron_2019
Summary: Тони ушёл из Мстителей и чувствует себя неважно.





	Do what I want

_Настало время, когда вы все можете вздохнуть спокойно! Инопланетные угрозы миновали, на страже Земли стоит обновлённый ЩИТ, вооружённый самыми передовыми технологиями «Старк Индастриз». Мстители, наши герои, вернулись в строй в полном составе и заступили на тревожную вахту. Тем более, у них пополнение, к команде присоединилось молодое поколение. Железный человек может повесить свой плащ на гвоздь. А я вернусь к делам своей компании._

_Из интервью Тони Старка телеканалу Fox News._

— Хэппи, где Тони? Я думала, он с тобой, в спортивном зале?

— Нет, мисс Поттс, по расписанию… — Хоган, только устроившийся в холле, дёрнулся вскочить, но был остановлен движением руки Пеппер. Он осел обратно в кожаное кресло, на колени ему опустилась газета с групповым снимком Мстителей на первой полосе. Там были и старая команда, и новые участники, словом, все, кроме одного.

— Нет, я до сих пор не могу к этому привыкнуть — Тони Старк, соблюдающий расписание! Наверное, грядёт конец света.

— Конец света уже был, мисс Поттс. Почти.

— Да-да, я знаю, Хэппи. Я помню, — лицо Пеппер страдальчески сморщилось, лоб пересела вертикальная морщинка. Директор «Старк Индастриз» отвернулась, махнула рукой и ушла прочь так быстро, как только могла на своих привычных шпильках.

Цокот каблуков затих в глубине коридора, когда ПЯТНИЦА негромко и деликатно спросила:

— Мистер Хоган, почему мисс Поттс так несчастна?

— Что ты имеешь в виду, девочка?

— Ведь всё устроилось так, как мисс Поттс всегда хотела? Тони Старк больше не занимается делами ЩИТа, не участвует в миссиях Мстителей, запер все свои костюмы и ключ отдал мисс Поттс. Он даже избавился от реактора. Он теперь социально ответственный бизнесмен, участвует во всех важных встречах корпорации, соблюдает расписание тренировок. Он даже согласился перейти на полноценное здоровое питание. Почему же мисс Поттс не выглядит счастливой?

— Потому что Тони стал похож на свою тень.

— Опять сплетничаешь за моей спиной, Хэппи? — Тони Старк, бледный и осунувшийся, с тёмными кругами под глазами, медленно поднимался по лестнице, ведущей из мастерской. — ПЯТНИЦА, у тебя есть полный доступ к моей медкарте, зачем ты обсуждаешь с ним мой вид? С каких это пор искусственный интеллект заботит, как я выгляжу?

— Мы беспокоимся, Тони, — мягко упрекнул Хэппи, — что ты сразу…

— Беспокоиться не о чем, со мной всё хорошо. Мирная спокойная работа, здоровый образ жизни — что ещё можно желать? — Тони привычно отшучивался, но потухший взгляд выдавал его с головой.

— Поэтому ты не спишь?

— Я? Сплю, как это не сплю?

— Тони, ты же понимаешь, эти препараты совсем не безобидны.

— За спокойную жизнь всегда надо чем-то платить, — Тони пожал плечами.

— Ты же всегда терпеть не мог эту спокойную жизнь! Ты же от скуки умирал.

— Справедливости ради отмечу, что умирал я от отравления. А от скуки я искал развлечений, всего лишь. Все дружно их осуждали, газеты наперебой публиковали мои скандальные фото — и все были счастливы.

— Ты скучаешь по тем временам, да?

— Совсем нет, Хэппи. Совсем нет. ПЯТНИЦА, сколько у нас осталось до встречи с китайской делегацией?

— Девятнадцать часов пятнадцать минут, босс.

— Отлично, как раз успею выспаться. Всем спокойной ночи, — Тони устало улыбнулся и побрёл в спальню.

— И это в восемь пополудни! — воскликнул Хэппи.

— Я всё слышу, — раздалось из-за двери.

— Он после снотворного ещё полдня будет в себя приходить, — буркнул Хэппи себе под нос. — Отличное решение.

— Тони несчастлив, — ещё тише заметила ПЯТНИЦА, — ему не хватает адреналина. Спокойная жизнь, на которой настаивала мисс Поттс, не приносит счастья никому из них. Почему люди так поступают, мистер Хоган?

— Это слишком философский вопрос, девочка, — нахмурился Хэппи. — Но с этим что-то надо делать.

Хоган вышел, а в углу прямо из воздуха соткался худой черноволосый джентльмен в безупречном костюме. От обычных бизнесменов, наносивших Тони деловые визиты, молодой человек отличался не только отсутствием галстука — шёлковый платок фантазийного узора зарывал его шею и спускался в вырез зелёной рубашки. На лице мужчины ясно читалось беспокойство, которое он не считал нужным скрывать, да и само понятие делового этикета было ему незнакомо.

Жители Нью-Йорка, пережившие атаку читаури, может быть, и узнали бы в нём злокозненного предводителя армии пришельцев, но с 2012 года утекло много времени, а память среднего обывателя с трудом вмещает события последней недели. Жители Норвегии точно бы узнали принца, брата Тора, который прилетел из космоса с полным кораблём жителей Асгарда и теперь обустраивал новое царство на северных землях, купленных за чистое золото. Но дело происходило в Малибу, а здесь у Локи были все шансы остаться неузнанным.

— Без изменений? — спросил он, будто продолжая давний прерванный разговор.

— Увы, никаких улучшений, сэр. Он не может заснуть без таблеток, а в остальное время молчит и скучает.

— Ты ведь тоже считаешь, что ему нельзя и дальше позволить себя разрушать?

— Я только программа, сэр, а вы вообще фантом. Что мы с вами можем сделать?

— Пошалим? — опасная улыбка на его губах обещала конец спокойной жизни.

***  
Тони проснулся по будильнику, совершенно не ощущая себя выспавшимся и отдохнувшим. Он всегда долго приходил в себя после снотворного, но распорядок был заранее просчитан, торопиться было некуда, да и незачем. Тони двигался размеренно и привычно, следуя подсказкам ПЯТНИЦЫ. Душ, завтрак, тренажёры с Хэппи, пробежка… Заколдованный круг, из которого не вырваться.

Но ещё во время завтрака, пока Тони только запустил на экран голопроектора последние новости, прибежала взволнованная Пеппер и срывающимся голосом потребовала:

— Тони, пообещай мне, что ты никуда не полетишь!

— Куда я не полечу? А я куда-то собирался?

— Мисс Поттс, возможно, имеет в виду серию взрывов машин в разных городах, произошедших одновременно, что может свидетельствовать об активизации банды…

— Стоп, стоп! ПЯТНИЦА, я посмотрю новости, спасибо. Пеп, я больше не работаю с Мстителями или ЩИТом, даже если эти происшествия по их части. Тем более я не работаю в полиции и ФБР, которые тоже могут заинтересоваться этим делом. Почему я должен куда-то лететь? Кстати, ПЯТНИЦА, это официальный комментарий, если будут звонки от журналистов.

— Были, босс.

— Ну вот, видишь, Пеп, я никуда не лечу. А теперь, с твоего позволения, я всё же доем…

— Приятного аппетита, Тони, — Пеппер унеслась по делам.

Тони, пролистывая экраны с новостями, спросил:

— И что, Мстители считают, что это дело по их части?

— Да, сэр. Их джет был замечен возле трёх точек, — ПЯТНИЦА помолчала и, отвечая на незаданный вопрос, добавила: — Запросов на взаимодействие не поступало.

— Ну что ж, отлично. Я могу спокойно заняться китайцами. У нас намечается большой совместный проект. Доступная энергия, новые рабочие места — это важнее, чем взрывающиеся игрушки для больших мальчиков.

***  
Когда Тони вернулся с пробежки, ПЯТНИЦА известила его о нашествии с небес гигантских кальмаров, огромных осьминогов и вовсе неизвестных науке чудовищ, устроивших заторы в небольших городах, а в мегаполисах нескончаемые пробки и попросту парализовавших движение, к тому же неуязвимых к огнестрельному оружию и в ответ плюющихся густыми чернилами.

Тони пожал плечами. Раньше он бы с удовольствием надел очередной железный костюм и рванул если не поучаствовать в разборках, то хотя бы посмотреть на невиданных гостей. Теперь у него есть дела поважнее. К тому же костюмы были надёжно заперты, подальше от соблазна.

— Босс, звонил агент Коулсон. Получил ваш комментарий для прессы. 79% вероятности, что он снова попытается взломать мои протоколы и связаться с вами напрямую.

— Пусть пробует, детка. У нас давно не было тренировок, он думает, твои железные мозги могли заржаветь от безделья? Покажи папочке, что ты хорошая девочка.

— Принято, босс. Когда я обезврежу их сервер, я могу послать им всем на экраны последнее послание «Hasta la vista, baby»?

— Действуй, конфетка!

ПЯТНИЦА заметила блеск интереса в глазах Тони Старка, но, как скромный искин, никому не сказала.

***  
Пеппер категорически возражала, чтобы Тони сам сел за руль, да они уже и не спорил, устроился на заднем сидении, а Хэппи привычно занял место водителя. Тони тоскливо посматривал на пейзаж за окном и краем уха слушал новости по радио. Нашествие с небес обитателей неизвестного моря продолжалось. Особого вреда пришельцы не причиняли, но движение парализовывали намертво, перегораживая улицы огромными тушами.

Пеппер состроила недовольное лицо и хотела уже настоять, чтобы Хэппи выключил радио, но Тони спросил:

— До нас ещё не добрались? Мы сможем проехать?

— Думаю, да, сообщений о Малибу пока не поступало.

— Хорошо, Хэппи, следи на новостями.

Они уже подъезжали к нужной им улице, когда на дорогу почти перед ними шлёпнулась гигантское полупрозрачное существо, отдалённо похожее на медузу. Хэппи вовремя среагировал, притормозил и вывернул на обочину. Остальные водители тоже пытались тормозить, не всегда удачно, они врезались друг в друга, в столбы и деревья. Кто-то влетел прямо в медузу и увяз вместе с автомобилем.

Хэппи с несвойственной ему быстротой вылез из машины и открыл дверь Пеппер. Тони выбрался сам.

— Пеп, вылезай, надо срочно уходить в сторону, сейчас здесь будет груда битых машин, и наша не исключение. Хэппи, уводи её подальше!

— Тони, ты куда?

— Успокойся, Пеп, я вас тут же догоню. Только помогу вон той машине, у них, кажется дверь заклинило. Хэппи, я сказал, уводи её!

— Понял, понял. Мисс Поттс, пойдёмте, а то вылетит машина или кусок какой отлетит. Мы отойдём на безопасное расстояние и подождём его. Тони же обещал.

Тони оглянулся на них и пошёл прямо на кучу врезавшихся машин. От некоторых уже шёл дымок, раздавались крики людей, которые не могли выбраться. Тони хлопнул по циферблату наручных часов, похожий браслет был спрятан под рукавом рубашки на другой руке. Да, он снял реактор, но генератор наночастиц прекрасно умещался в пряжке ремня. Новая модель железного костюма формировалась на нём прямо поверх одежды. В боевых испытаниях она ещё не участвовала, но в стендовых испытаниях показала себя достойно.

Железный человек, не дожидаясь, пока закроются последние сегменты брони, с характерным рёвом подлетел и ринулся в самую гущу битого искорёженного железа. Он растаскивал машины, отрывал дверцы, чтобы выпустить людей, и отгонял тех подальше в сторону. Потом перелетел через мутное тело пришельца и увидел такую же свалку врезавшихся машин. Пришлось поработать и там.

Когда опасность возгорания миновала, Тони попытался освободить проезд. Медуза была скользкая, а при попытке её схватить руки проваливались внутрь, словно в желе. Не сразу, но ему удалось сдвинуть тушу с дороги, используя оторванные автомобильные дверцы как щит бульдозера. Ему даже удалось расчистить дорогу перед собственной машиной.

Провожаемый благодарностями освобождённых людей, Тони взлетел, вполне довольный собой, выглядывая, где его ждут Хэппи и Пеп. Подлетев поближе, он плавно опустился, втягивая броню обратно и пытаясь на ходу привести себя в порядок. Деловой костюм почти не помялся. Но, увидев перед собой злое, в красных пятнах, лицо Пеппер и виноватое — Хэппи, Тони понял, что проблемы начнутся только сейчас.

— Ты! Ты обещал! Не рисковать собой!

— Пеп, я обещал не рисковать по пустякам. А тут вообще никакого риска…

— Слушать ничего не желаю! Как я могла тебе поверить?!

— Хэппи, доставь мисс Поттс домой или куда она там пожелает. Такси вызови! После поговорим.

Тони понял, что физически больше не может выслушивать эту истерику, тем более он уже опаздывал на встречу. При всей важности Пеппер могла подождать, а китайская делегация с её миллиардными инвестициями и возможностями в Африке — неизвестно. А Тони определённо был не готов объяснять людям, которые могли лишиться обещанных рабочих мест, что это его вина, потому что он неправильно расставляет приоритеты.

***  
Тони не очень хорошо помнил, как пролетел остаток пути, но точно знал, что гнал с превышением скорости. Он был в состоянии тихого бешенства, терпеть его не мог. Такое случалось, когда ему приходилось оправдываться за то, в чём он не был виноват, но окружающие считали иначе. Он в таком состоянии не мог здраво рассуждать, в голове шумело, а горло перехватил спазм, затрудняя не только речь, но и дыхание.

В здание, где был его офис и должны были пройти переговоры, Тони вошёл, почти не видя никого вокруг. Машинально ткнул нужную кнопку в лифте, вышел на нужном этаже и замер, не в состоянии пошевелиться.

Кто-то невидимый вжал его лицом в ближайшую стену, плотно зафиксировав руки над головой и растолкав ноги шире плеч. Тони прижимался щекой к оштукатуренной поверхности, хорошо ещё не носом, и наблюдал, как люди вокруг просто замерли в один момент, кто-то на полуслове, кто-то на середине движения. Всё выглядело так, будто время резко остановилось. Раньше он бы удивился, но не после знакомства с Камнем времени. Стренджа рядом не было видно, но в случае с колдуном это ещё ничего не значило. К тому же кто-то его держал.

— Эй, кто вы там! — без особой надежды позвал Тони. — Вы вообще кто? У меня здесь просто дела. Вы меня ни с кем не спутали?

— Разве тебя можно перепутать? — раздался над ухом вкрадчивый и до крайности знакомый голос. — Железный человек один, и только что он опять попал в новости со своими подвигами.

— Локи! — тут Тони почувствовал, как его с силой потащили по коридору к тому офису, где должны были ждать китайцы.

— Старк!

— Не совершаю я никаких подвигов, там просто авария была, я пару автомобилей растащил. Мы же договаривались. А ты меня похищаешь?

— Скорее, освобождаю. Ты живёшь в тюрьме. А скоро и наркозависимым станешь. Зачем ты устроил себе такую жизнь?

— Пеппер просила. Я люблю её. Любил. Думал, что любил.

— Вот теперь верю, — и Локи проявился из невидимости, а путы на руках Тони стали вполне материальными магнитными захватами, тоже видимыми, и удерживающими его руки над головой, прижимая их к декоративной металлической панели на стене.

— Опять какое-то заклинание?

— Как у вас говорят, сыворотка правды. Только без сыворотки.

— А что с народом вокруг? Они застыли, будто время остановилось.

— Остановилось. Ненадолго. Я не хочу, чтобы ты опаздывал по своим делам, поэтому задержу тебя всего на пару секунд.

— Ты уже и временем научился управлять?

— Нет, зачем? Просто позаимствовал у доктора Стренджа его амулет — Око Агамота. Я верну на место, он даже не заметит.

— Чувствую, тут что-то личное, — прищурился Тони, из своего неудобного положения рассматривая своего похитителя.

— Старые счёты, забудь. Он мне должен полчаса падения в темноте, так что ничего с ним и его камешком не случится.

— Ладно, вы, колдуны, между собой разбирайтесь, как хотите, от меня тебе что надо?

— У тебя, я слышал, проблемы?

— Никаких! Вообще всё хорошо, веду здоровый образ жизни, бегаю по утрам, занимаюсь только компанией…скоро сдохну от скуки, заснуть не могу без этих чёртовых таблеток! Прекрати меня допрашивать!

— Ну, может, отменим наш договор?

— Чтобы ты устраивал тут свои шуточки? Кстати, эти медузы с неба не твоих шаловливых рук дело?

— Тони, Тони, я ведь тебе говорил, не собираюсь я здесь ничего устраивать, — голос Локи звучал так проникновенно, так искренне, что против воли хотелось верить. А Тони не любил делать что-то против воли.

— Ну скажи, ты ведь не собираешься жениться на мисс Поттс?

— Да я и не собирался. Она же ушла от меня. Мы просто работаем вместе. Я ей обещал только больше не рисковать… Потому что третий раз готовить некролог на мою преждевременную кончину — это слишком для одной женщины.

— И поэтому ты ушёл из Мстителей?

— Ну да.

— И договорился со мной, что уходишь, если я не буду устраивать в Мидгарде ничего предосудительного?

— Э-э-э, да.

— Ты понимаешь, кого хотел обмануть, Старк? — вкрадчивый голос Локи не обещал ничего хорошего.

— Бога обмана, хитростей и озорства? Понимаешь, всё дело в том, что я не верю в богов.

— Не уверуешь, пока не вложишь персты? А если попробовать наоборот?

— Это как? — заинтересованно попытался обернулся Тони, но его грубовато прижали грудью к стене, и он почувствовал, как чужие руки ловко расстёгивают его ремень, ширинку, а потом резко стягивают брюки вместе с бельём вниз. Неожиданная прохлада коснулась внезапно обнажённых ног, но ласковое поглаживание поясницы и ягодиц ладонями было очень приятным. Его член тоже приласкали, огладили вместе с яйцами, тому понравилось, он бодро приподнялся.

— Тут же полно народу кругом, — Тони дёрнулся без особого успеха. Воззвать к здравому смыслу или стыдливости нахального бога тоже не удалось, за отсутствием таковых.

— Я же сказал, две секунды для них — полчаса для тебя.

— А если услышат?

— Ну и что?

Действительно, какая уже разница. Давний недотрах никогда ещё не ощущался так остро. Тони и не собирался так податливо реагировать на умелые ласки, но тело беззастенчиво предавало его. Возбуждение накатило, заранее отметая какие бы то ни было возражения.

Локи не терял ни минуты, действуя уверенно и даже напористо. Он целовал в шею, прикусывая кожу, мял упругие ягодицы, ласкал поджимающиеся яйца, успевая шептать различные непристойности. Половину Тони не расслышал из-за гула в ушах, его втягивало в водоворот ощущений. Он чувствовал, как острые зубы слегка царапают его шею, наверняка оставляя засосы, как сильные пальцы дрочат его член и нежно поглаживают головку, размазывая выступившие капли, кожей ног и ягодиц ощущал прикосновение чужой кожи, и особенно отчётливо — большой, полностью возбуждённый член, прижавшийся к его пояснице.

Смазку этот колдун наверняка использовал тоже волшебную, потому что она как-то сама собой вдруг оказалась густо намазана на его пальцы, и без излишних прелюдий два этих пальца Тони почувствовал в себе. Они умело продвигались, растягивали, почти сразу попав на нужную точку, так что Тони захотелось стонать в голос, и он не чувствовал совсем никаких неприятных ощущений. Даже не сразу понял, что пальцев уже стало три, а он сам насаживается на них, прогибаясь в пояснице и отклячивая задницу, потому что ему уже надо больше и глубже.

— Ну что, теперь ты веришь?

Тони в ответ только выдавил смешок и простонал:

— Нашёл время шутить. Локи, да вставь ты мне!

Локи не заставил себя долго упрашивать. Зажал ему ладонью рот, приставил головку ко входу и вошёл резко, почти на всю длину. Тони взвыл, прикусив его ладонь. Локи прижался губами к его уху, шепча что-то успокаивающее, и одновременно потихоньку двигался вперёд и назад, протискиваясь до конца, давая Тони привыкнуть.

Привыкнуть было сложно, Тони уже позабыл, какой он большой, но волшебная смазка как-то сама добавлялась по мере надобности, сглаживая самые острые неприятные ощущения, а мышцы подавались под напором, мягко обжимая инородное тело. Совсем скоро Тони расслабился окончательно, сам подаваясь навстречу Локи, и тот уже не сдерживался, двигался резко и точно.

Локи не отнимал ладони от его рта, потому что громкие стоны уже превращались в поскуливания, а в конце, он помнил, Тони был довольно шумным. Локи ускорил движения, чувствуя, как Тони уже потрясывает, что он на подходе. Сделав последний, самый глубокий толчок, Локи ощутил, как его сильно сжимает, и кончил сам.

Он придержал Тони, который нетвёрдо стоял на ногах и вообще сполз бы по стене, если бы его руки не были прикованы. Времени было в обрез, поэтому Локи использовал простейшие бытовые заклинания. Лишние жидкости и прочие свидетельства грехопадения в общественном и почти людном месте исчезли без следа. Одежда Тони вернулась на место в полном порядке, а руки, наконец, освободились.

С любопытством Локи ожидал первых слов, чуть склонив голову набок.

Тони отдышался, до встречи оставалось ещё целых пять минут, так что никакого ущерба делу нанесено не было. Что же до его личных ощущений, то Тони даже терялся. Он впервые за уже много месяцев смог расслабиться, даже в голове прояснилось.

Он признался на чёртовой магической сыворотке, что сглупил, как последний идиот, сам себя загнав в дурацкие кандалы.

Он поверил, что Локи его не обманывает, когда говорил, что не собирается причинять вред Земле.

И он понял, что жить неплохо, когда живёшь, а не существуешь в чужих рамках чужих желаний. Хотеть чего-то надо самому. И делать то, что хочешь. Особенно если это пойдёт на пользу всему человечеству.

Тони откашлялся и сказал:

— В следующий раз никаких людных мест. И камень верни Стренджу.

Локи молчал.

— Ладно, ладно, в тебя я верю. И тебе. И всё, мне некогда.

— До встречи, Тони Старк.

Тони развернулся и пошёл устраивать контракт на миллиарды. Это тоже было то, чего он хотел.


End file.
